Malec Masterchef
by MsAwesomeIsCool
Summary: Malec are going to go on Masterchef!
1. The Idea

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but the plot. Everything else belongs to Cassandra Clare :)**

'Morning Magnus,' Alec said sleepily as Magnus opened his eyes.  
'Morning Alec,' Magnus replied. 'What do you want for breakfast? French toast? Scrambled eggs? A bagel?'  
'I wouldn't mind some french toast. Come on, I'll help you.'  
'Let me wake up a bit more, I don't want to burn you.' Magnus sat-up and put his purple sequin slippers on. He rubbed his eyes and became fully awake. He and Alec then walked downstairs to go make breakfast. After they'd finished, they sat down on the bright pink couch and watched a bit of TV.  
'Hey, you know what we should do, we should go on Masterchef together,' Alec said. 'They're looking for couples this year and I think we make a pretty good team.'  
'I don't know Alec'  
'Come on, we have to at least try. If we don't go this year, we'll never be able to compete together again'  
'But what about my customers and your shadowhunter duties?'  
'There are other warlocks in Brooklyn and I can tell my parents, Jace and Izzy that I won't be available for a while'  
'But how will you explain you Marks to the judges, and how will I explain my cat-like eyes?'  
'I could always cover them up with make-up, or I could say that they're tattoos. You can use coloured contact lenses to cover them up, or you could say that they're contact lenses.'  
'But what if the laugh at us for being a gay couple?'  
That one shook Alec for about a minute. 'They won't. The judges should realise that they most likely will get at least one gay couple, now no more arguing. I'm going to go fill the form out. You can join me if you want. If it asks for your age I'll say you're 20.'  
'Fine, I'm coming'


	2. The Audition

**It's finally done!  
****DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything other than the ideas. Everything else belongs to other peoples :P**

When the judges finally came to Brooklyn, it was late autumn. Alec and Magnus had been practicing a couple of recipes for months and they were getting pretty good. They had decided to make an Oreo cheesecake for their audition, It was a recipe that they had gotten off the internet and then modified. Normally the cream is taken out of the Oreos and you can eat it, but Alec had once accidently put the cream into the filling and it tasted delicious. They went to the audition and they were doing excellently until Alec opened a drawer to get a whisk out and saw a spider. It was a tiny spider, but the scream he produced caused everyone in the room to turn around and stare at him. Alec immediately blushed and it caused a chill to go up Magnus' spine. The judges quickly got Magnus to get rid of it, but Alec wouldn't touch that whisk, so Magnus had to do that part of the recipe. In the end, it was the best cheesecake they'd ever made. The judges enjoyed it so much that they all went back for a second spoonful. Magnus and Alec made it into the competition!

**More chapters will be posted later!**


	3. The Competition

**Sorry it took so long, I've been really busy with schoolwork and that kind of stuff. Anyway, here is the long awaited Chapter 3.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, everything else belongs to Cassie Clare.  
**  
During the time that Malec had been in the competition, they had gone through many different challenges. They nearly got eliminated 3 times. They managed to make it to the week before the semi-finals. The next challenge will determine which couples go through to the semi-finals. There are only 3 other couples still in the competition. For this challenge they have to make a croquembouche. The couple which makes the worst one will be eliminated. They received the recipe from the judges and headed to their bench where everything that they needed was spread out. The clock started. They got to work. Alec was going to make the profiteroles whist Magnus made the crème patisserie. When Magnus was done, he started on the toffee. Everything went well until they had a look at the other 3 benches. All the other couples had started constructing their croquembouches. Magnus began to freak-out. 'Should I use a bit of magic to make the profiteroles be filled with the crème patisserie?' Magnus whispered to Alec. 'No, they'll probably notice,' he replied. They continued at a steady pace until they heard a crash. They looked over at the source of the noise and noticed that one of the other couple's croquembouche had fallen. Their names were Kate and Johnny and they always came 2nd, just behind Sarah and Blade. It meant that they would have to try to salvage as many profiteroles as possible and remake the rest. 'We now have more of a chance' Magnus whispered to Alec. 20 minutes later Sarah and Blade's fell. Magnus and Alec had just reached the halfway point. Magnus was passing the now filled profiteroles to Alec whilst Alec put them on. They still had an hour left. Magnus and Alec continued at a steady pace and finally finished it with 15 minutes to spare. Magnus quickly took a few pics of it to post to Facebook. When the judges shouted to stop cooking, Alec and Magnus looked around. Kate and Johnny had managed to get most of theirs rebuilt, whilst Sarah and Blade only managed to get about half of theirs done. Magnus and Alec knew they had this in the bag because Hayley and Jaycob hadn't managed to get their toffee onto it. The judges each tasted one profiterole from each couple's croquembouche. They then went away to go do the scoring. Magnus and Alec were waiting and the suspense was killing them. It didn't matter if their croquembouche was the only one completely finished, if their profiteroles tasted disgusting they would suffer big time. The judges called all 4 couples in, it was time to receive their scores. They started with Sarah and Blade. They got 7, 6, 7 totaling to 20. Next was Kate and Johnny. They got 6, 4, 5 totaling to 15. They had been let down by their profiteroles. Hayley and Jaycob got 8, 9, 9 totaling to 26 because they were slightly let down by their lack of toffee. It was finally Magnus and Alec's turn. They were given 10, 10, 10 totaling to 30, the maximum points you could get! They went wild. They gave Sarah and Blade, Kate and Johnny and Hayley and Jaycob hugs. Even though they were competitors, they were still friends. It was the last hug they would give Kate and Johnny anyway.

**I'll start work on the next chapter ASAP.**


End file.
